Shades Of Grey
by Gravity Eyes
Summary: AryaxDurza. Slight OOC. Arya has given birth to Durza's child. FINISHED.
1. Captee and Captor

**I've always wanted something bad to happen to Arya and Sienna Guilleroy, because they're sluts, so here it is. Review please!**

Durza circled the table, where the elf Arya lay. Her hair was splayed in a fan around her head and her eyelids concealed her emerald eyes. Durza stopped at the foot of the table. His pale hands ran up her legs and he groaned. What he wouldn't give...

And it wasn't strictly impossible. Galbatorix wanted her tortured, and why not enjoy himself whilst doing so? Heck, Arya might even get something out of it. He picked up the whip again, and slashed it across her chest. She writhed, but didn't make a sound, her eyes open again. She glared at him, full of hate. But then Durza saw another emotion flicker accross her eyes, one he didn't recognise.

She grimaced as he cupped her face and whispered soothingly in her pointed ear, "I'll make this all worth your while."

There was that emotion again, dancing through her eyes like they were passing a window.

He crawled onto the table with her and caressed her cheek bones, high and proud. She shivered, but was held down with magic. She suddenly realised his intentions and screamed and wriggled around, to no avail. "Alas, no escape route this time." he reached down and untied her tunic. She tried to use magic against him, but was pulled into a dark embrace. She pushed against his chest with her bound hands, trying to escape. She shrieked, 'Let me go! Stop!" He laughed and gagged her. Taking off her tunic and pants, he kissed her roughly, but full of passion. She head-butted him and he growled and bit her. "None of that, now."

He kissed her again, on the cheek, and untied her gag. "You make a sound, and you'll feel more pain that even i have."

He pushed her against a wall and kissed her again, this time on the lips. He pushed his tounge deep inside, where her's was cowering. He lured it out, and she bit his tongue.

_Shut up, and take it like the whoare you are!_

She struggled, but it was useless. He was now inside. He moved himself however he wanted, whatever felt good, not really caring about her pain threshold. She finally made contact.

_YOU SICK, TWISTED, EVIL SCUM!_

_Now now, darling, be polite._

_IF I EVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL KILL MYSELF!_

_As will i. The emotions sometimes get too much to bear._

He wrapped his arms around her breastbone, moaning.

_Who's on top now?_

He felt pleasure lapping at his insides and he gasped, his dirty fingernails scraping down her breasts and leaving trickles of blood.

He panted and pushed, reaching climax. He laughed when he heard her moan.

_Told you i could make this better..._

She tore at his robes, clinging off his back, sinking her nails in with pleasure. He sunk his long fangs into her shoulder, and decided,_ hell, why not?_ and gave her a lovebite.

She squirmed and moaned as he started again. Too bad the whip was so far away...

She smelled stale whiskey on his breath. Suddenly, she felt like she was floating. She heard his laughter, but it sounded like a million miles away.

_Stop...please...i'm not meant to do this! Please!_

_I understand. It's hard, having feelings for your captee._

_No! I don't i just... i just... STOP!!! STOP DOING THIS TO ME, YOU SICK BASTARD!_

She lifted her knee up and brought it straight into his groin. He cried out and withdrew. He got up and grabbed the whip. She was trembling naked in the corner as he whipped her raw. He straightened his robes and threw her hers. She dressed quickly and tried to regain her dignity, but found she had none left. She glared icily at Durza, wishing him a slow and painful death. If looks could kill... She stumbled after him, mainly because she was drawn by magic. He took her to the dinning hall, where a hundred Urgals were dining. He cut the magic and left. Wondering what the hell she should do in a situation like this she stumbled forward. Every eye was on her. She sat in the middle of the floor and cried. She hurt, she ached and suddenly Urgals were laughing at her. She drew her knees in and lay there sobbing and bleeding. After a few moments Durza and Galbatorix appeared on a platform high above the hall. Durza called out, "Do what you will." and she was surrounded. Urgals spat and urinated on her, they cut her arms and pulled her hair and laughed and jeered. A few tried to feel her up, but she drew her knees in closer. Her face screwed up and she screamed. Alarmed, they drew back. Three stayed forward and pulled her up to the platform. She was thrown unceremoniously in fron of the king. She realised how important this was, and summoned what little charm she had left. She curtsied and grimaced at him. He smiled toothily and said, in barely more than a whisper, "Manners won't help you now."


	2. Dreaming of you

Sorry this took so long! Carribean Blue 102 basically wrote most of this, so snaps for her! Please review more!

Arya shifted uncomfortably in her heavy chains.

She lay in the wet grass, sticky darkness rising around her…

Her hands clenched.

Clenched around large tufts of moonlit grass. The darkness pushed its way into her, over her…

Sweat stuck to her face and chest.

…And in between her legs…

She couldn't breath. She ground her teeth.

Inside now, with no escape…only to get in, right through, seeping into her veins as black as bane. With only one escape…

Arya felt the cool air rush into her lungs. She rolled over to one side and cough blood onto the stone floor. The heavy chains around her wrist and ankles twisted her back into a half sitting position. It was night, and cold, and her sharp eyesight couldn't even tell her where she was. Slowly, her vision adjusted and she saw Durza standing in the corner with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Bad dream?"

Geuloth du knifr. "How could you tell?" she asked weakly, trying to prop herself up a little more, squinting as he lit a torch with his outstretched fingers and hung it to the wall. _No, please. I don't want to see. I'd rather be in the dark._

Durza smiled smugly. "Draumr kopa." It turned into an evil grin, exposing his sharp teeth, which he licked what seemed to be lambs blood from.

Arya turned away and went to wipe her eyes. As she did, she noticed her tight fists had resulted in her hands to be cut and covered in blood.

Durza took one step closer. "What did you dream about?"

Arya's wry mouth remained tight; she wasn't going to tell him. To let him in.

Fire lit his eyes. "What did you dream about, Arya?" he spoke in a soft, deadly voice, accentuating the slippery sound of her name against the cold stone. Poison dripped of every syllable like venom from a snakes fangs. She groaned as he tore her own mind down the centre.

"Nothing." she was covered in dirt from three days of no bathing and her hair was lank and greasy. Arya looked at him with her slanted green eyes.

Durza let out a bark of laughter, bending down to face her, one eyebrow raised. "No one writhes in their sleep," he took her hand, "and digs their fingernails three inches deep into the palms of their hand," He began tying a clean white strip of cloth around her hand, "over nothing."

She tried to pull away but found she couldn't.

Durza grinned and tied a knot in the bandage, taking every opportunity to caress her soft skin. "What did you dream about?"

The pain in her head was agonising. It tore through her whole body and she sheriked, sobbing hopelessly. "I didn't-"

"Arya!" Durza clawed her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "What did you dream about?"

He was too close, she couldn't escape him. "You." She sobbed. He let go and she withdrew her hands and curled into a ball in preparation for a brutal beating. Instead he stood and left her alone. "That's all i needed to hear."


	3. Sweet Sacrifice

**Wow! I thought for sure I would have got a flame by now! Flame Rising doesn't count, as it was too funny. hahahahahah! I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything! **

**Chapter Three: Sweet Sacrifice**

Arya woke the next day, about noon, still chained to the wall. Her right arm was twisted behind her back, touching her shoulder bone, and her legs were blue from being sat on all night. By the dim light cast from the candles, she could see the outline of Durza, hunched in a corner shaking. She never knew she had feelings of sympathy for this Shade, but there they were. "Wh-what is wrong?" He stood up quickly and growled. "Mind your tongue, elf!" she blinked back tears. Why did she think that would work? "Sorry, just trying to be of some help." He sighed and sat down again, with his back to her. Silence. She re-arranged herself again, trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible. She stood and jumped on the spot, trying to get her blood flowing again, but was very limited by the short chain. As she settled back down again, Durza spoke. "Be thankful. Much worse could have become of you if it were not for me." Arya shot a quizzical look at him. "Why would _you _do something for _me_?" He strode over to where she sat, hunched in a ball, and unchained her arms, only the chains on her legs between her and freedom now. Sitting down next to her, he replied sadly. "Just because I am working for the King, it doesn't mean I am incapable of niceties." She raised one eyebrow. It wasn't like him to insult the King...

"You have no idea...how hard it is to keep this up. There's a...wall or something, holding me back from doing something I might regret. But it's so fragile, I don't know how long it will last..." Arya struggled to understand what he might be talking about, but couldn't find it. He turned and faced her, hands on her shoulders. "Arya. I am...regretting all that has happened to you, and all that will. I just hope you can forgive a fool for his mistakes."

"Durza, I...I don't understand. What are you saying?" He folded his arms and his head dropped onto one shoulder. "No, I won't tell you. At least, not for a time. It would only complicate matters. But I just want you to understand that, I wish for none of this..." She looked into his eyes, and the strange emotion danced across hers again. "I do." And he realised what it was. Her fear of loving him.

**Okay, you probably DID see that one coming, since this IS an AryaxDurza story... but you didn't know WHEN! Please review! I'm happy with the reviews I've got so far, but I want more! I'm also looking for a few suggestions on how to stretch it out a bit more, so it will be longer.**


	4. Love or drugs?

Arya was confused. Was it just her, or had she developed feelings for the Shade? The chains, now back on her wrists, were rubbing her skin raw and making her loose even more concentration. She remembered how she had felt for Faolin. How she was warm and fuzzy inside when he was around, how he made her smile on all occasions and how she felt slightly dizzy after an encounter with him. But her relationship with Durza... it couldn't even come close!

_What is wrong with you, Arya? Of course you don't have feelings for this...this...this beast! It's just...the drugs. They're messing with your mind! When you are free of this place, you'll realise that properly. Do not dwell on it now. _She told herself firmly.

But the thought was like an itch, just when she had forgotten it she would accidentally bump it and it would start over again. It drove her mad! She tried focusing on a completely unrelated topic, such as the new Rider. She hoped whoever he was, he would be able to help her. If not he, who else? She would surely rot in this gods forsaken place! Durza was leaning against the opposite wall, eyes occasionally flickering up from his scrolls and parchment to throw a concerned look on her. Each one was like a blanket, smothering her, making her world dark.

But they also symbolised some kind of hope he had for them, for her to escape that place and for him to save this relationship. If that was what it could be called...

She had suffered so much, and for what? A few friends, old in age, and a rebelious group of dwarves and elves who were to stuborn to accept that King Galbatorix would conquer all of them eventually. They couldn't hide from the truth.

_Hey, i might be in love with this elf, but it does not mean i will join her side! _

Arya's torso fell to the ground, closely followed by the rest of her. She was so tired...

_She was walking through a long corridor, lined with books. Ornaments sparkled with dust and memories from the top most rows, and a dark figure sweeped forward from the last shelves. As it drew closer, she saw it was Durza. Her heart lept out through her throat at how glad she was to see him, like she needed to be rescued and he was the perfect person to do so. He pulled her into a tight hug and breathed in her scent. Pine forests and morning dew. She squeezed his hand and whispered the ancient language in his ear. What she said pleased him, and he lead her back to whence he had appeared. _

Arya woke with a gasp. Her heart raced a million leagues and her cheeks were flushed. She twisted forwards to free her leg, which was trapped beneath her. Her hands fumbled and Durza approached to help her. She hissed and kicked out at him, but it was an empty threat as her foot couldn't be lifted abover her knee. She was panicky and scared, Durza could tell, as many of his prisoners had been like this. But never Arya.

He put a hand to her sweating forehead and felt it was boiling. He ran over and tore an old blanket into strips and soaked them in cool water. Arya refused to let him near her, so he handed them to her to put on herself. He watched nervously as she tied them haphazardly around her sweltering head. She looked ready to faint. "Arya, what is wrong with you?" She glared at him and answered faintly. "Nothing for you to be concerned about, thank you very much." He nodded sadly and turned his face away. What had he done wrong? He didn't _have _to treat her nicely! It was only because...well, it was pretty obvious he had intense feelings for her. He just wanted to see her happy, well as happy as she could be here with him. He heard a muffled thump as Arya turned herself around again, and taking this as his que he burst into silent tears. She wasn't happy here, now with him because of the circumstances, but what was saying she would be happy with him under different circumstances?

Arya heard his muffled sobs. She felt sorrow for him. He had not asked to be treated this way, and here she was being angry with him because she felt for him in ways she couldn't feel with Faolin. _Why us?_

**Caribbean Blue 102- Yep, I'm still going! Thanks, but i personally think i'm quite bad at writing this type of thing. I can't believe everyone likes it! Galbatorix's...ummm...thing...will possibly be in the next chapter, or the one after that.**

**Blackrose305- Aww thanks!**

**Anda Faith- I'm hoping to continue until at least ten chapters**

**Flame Rising- This might have possibly worked, if it were not for the fact that a) it was funny and b) you've used it on everyone else too.**

**VampirexRikie- Thank you! I was in a dark mood too.**

**Durzas follower- Yeah, i'm a DurAry fan too! GASP!**

**neelaplushenko- Thanks so much!**

**Durzas follower- I promise i will!**

**javi8 15 47- That's so nice! Thank you! Yeah, Flame Rising is a baby.**

**Chaed- Lol the last sentence was practically the only one i wrote, Caribbean Blue 102 helped me so much! How do you MAKE c2s?**

**Twistedfire- Confusing? Must just be my brain coming through lol. Thanks!**

**VampirexRikie- lol but i can wait to write more! Stupid school...**

**Chaed- Thanks! I seriously forgot aaaall about them! heheh... my msn thingy is  **

**Javi8 15 47- Yay! I feel special!**


	5. Rain

Everyday. Every day Arya sat in that hellhole and cried. Everyday she was violently raked over **(Not a typo!)** by Urgals, although after the last incident, Durza wasn't around at all, and it had at least been a week. Everyday she lost one more part of her dignity and died a little inside. Arya waited for it to be over, but it never was.

Until today.

It was around eleven in the morning. Arya sat in one corner of her cold cell with her knees tucked up against her chest. She felt… well that was the thing. She didn't exactly feel anything. Well, not emotionally at least. What was this snake trying to do? Was he trying to make her lose her mind if she was kept in isolated captivity for long enough? Or was his plan to see how long it would take for her to give in to him? Either way, she hoped he did something, soon.

Galbatorix hissed smugly as he pushed Durza to his knees.

Arya frowned in thought. No… it wasn't pity she was feeling. It wasn't anything. But she did feel sick after witnessing that. Not even a Shade can fight the vortex of being sucked into the King's power… among other things.

She was almost dozing off again when she heard two men shouting. Arya got to her sore, blistered feet and peered through the bars of her tiny window. Although she couldn't see them, she knew it was Galbatorix and the Shade. Their words were inaudible, but she could just make out 'She …dies then…" and "I can't". Two blinding flashes of light followed, temporarily blinding Arya. She stood on her tiptoes a little higher and saw two guards looking very docile and aghast. A shadow shifted and their faces hardened as a figure passed.

Arya returned numbly to her corner as she heard him climb the stairs, footsteps echoing off the vaulted ceilings. She closed her eyes and prepared herself, stiff against the wall, keeping her eyes tight shut.

The door was flung open with an angry burst of red magic. Slowly, the elf opened her eyes, to see Durza standing in the doorway. His face was covered in shadows, which made his livid demeanor more frightening. Arya, too scared to speak, cowered in her corner.

Durza took two steps forward and stood for what seemed like hours, his chest rising and falling in short, sharp breaths. Finally, he spoke. "Look at me."

Arya covered her eyes and tightened the ball she was curled up in. "No." She said in no more than a whisper.

"Look at me" Durza repeated, not raising his voice, but articulating his words. She couldn't decide if they were hateful, sad or just stating.

Her hands remained tightly wrapped around her body. "Please… don't."

Durza grabbed her forearms with his hands and tore them from her thin body, forcing her to look up.

Arya's first reaction was a silent scream. Her throat was too parched to make any sound, although if properly hydrated the fortress would be ringing. His entire left hand was burned with sither oil, his face was torn down one side (probably by Galbatorix's long black fingernails), and his mouth was bleeding.

She tried to say something but no words came and Durza was twitching all over in anger and pain. She flinched as his hand reached down, but instead of his expected intentions, Durza lifted his robes to show more sither burns, the rotting liquid eating away at the flesh on his right leg.

Arya was crying uncontrollably now. The cell door snapped shut at the wave of Durza's hand, and she held herself in her arms again, afraid of what he was going to do. Her sobs echoed, even louder than they did the first time he brought her there.

Decisively, Durza ripped off his robes, tearing at the irritating material. Then, ignoring her pitiful pleas, he grabbed Arya by her worn, dirty garments and slammed her slight body up against the wall. He hissed in her ear. "He's g-going t-t-to kill y-you." His voice shook with fear, anger and pain. "T-tell me something… anything."

His hollow eyes stared through hers, desperate. _Don't make me do this. _they seemed to say.

Arya tried to draw away from his face. She turned her head to one side. Durza sunk his fingernails into her shoulders. A tear slid down her face. "I can't." Her voice was so soft it barely reached his ears.

She waited.

The Shade howled and cursed the elf maiden as the oil etched into his flesh. He threw her to the ground. She had tried to paint a mental image of him in her mind, and she was right. He did want to cause her immense pain. Unforgivable pain.

He bound her and gagged her, taking her clothes and leaving the ropes loose enough so he could twist her. "This couldn't have worked anyway." He sighed. Then pushing her to the floor with his weight, he forced himself into her. As usual she tried to move but it was impossible. His thrusts were hard and rough, pushing her into the wall.

Ah… why? What did he do?

Durza's eyes gleamed and he tore a chunk from her buttock with his fingernails and bit her shoulders, feeling her warm blood cover his hands and tongue. Her scream was muffled by the gag. "Shut up!" Durza yelled.

Arya's stifled scream still reached deafening heights. Still, he reached climax and pushed himself heavily on top of her. She sobbed, trying to touch her open wounds to see the damage. It was no use; he wouldn't let the ropes be cut until after he was gone. Now, anything she felt, anything she might have felt, had vanished. He clawed at her breasts a little more, biting her ear, causing her to moan.

Durza covered her with his discarded robes and wrapped his own cloak around himself. Surprisingly, he tore the sticky material from her mouth and undid the nylon ropes welting her wrists and ankles. Standing, he went to the window, tearing at his red hair. It was like blood; it looked black in the moonlight. The day was like all others in Gil'ead. Thunder, lightning and rain.

Arya's whole body ached from the brutal thumping. Her torn skin scratched against the gravel floor. She was red raw from not bathing and smelt as bad as the silther oil eating Durza's flesh.

He lifted his hand; it glowed as he prepared to use magic.

_Just end it now._ Arya curled into the foetal position; she couldn't take anymore.

"Waise heill."

Instead of seeing Durza with the usual smug expression on his face, he looked sorrowfully at her when she opened her eyes. She sucked all the moisture left in her cheeks and spat in his face. "Mourning the lost piece of my rump, are we?" she asked coldly, her voice hoarse.

Durza said nothing, just stood and left her alone.

Arya was in a state of shock and amazement. He virtually healed all the wounds he had just given her, and left his cloak for her. Confused, angry and scared, Arya wrapped the sable cape around herself and cried as the wind blew in through the bars and outside it started raining.

* * *

**Again, this chapter would not be possible without Lady Tourniquet, who has helped immensely! And also, big thank you's to all my reviewers, who help me update and move on!**

* * *

**Chaed- Thanks!**

**Durzas Follower-Cute? Ha ha, not sure about that!**

**VampirexRikie- School should be axed from everyday life!**

**JAVI.815-47- They are getting short, aren't they? Hmmm…**

**Neelaplushenko- Thankyoooou! It means a lot that people can react like this, instead of flaming just because it doesn't turn out the way they want.**

**Anda Faith- Help is always welcome! Yeah, it's a bit fast paced and a bit OOC, but in this situation, just about anything could happen.**

**Devil-Gurl666-Hahah!**

**Lady Tourniquet- Yeah, I'm utterly hopeless at writing rape scenes!! I go all red, and I dart around making sure no one can see the screen, and then I try not to go into too much detail too make yall hate me, so it's quite perplexing!**

**Smile For Me- There is one, I'm sure. I just can't think of it right now… :S**

* * *

**Thankyou again! Please review more! ;)  
**


	6. Evanescence of sunlight

Arya shivered. Although Durza has left her his cloak, she still felt cold. It was as though the darkness was seeping into her bones, her very soul. She almost laughed when the reason hit her. _You're pressed against a cold stone wall, what do you expect... _she shuffled into the middle of the room, where a dull ray of sunlight was beginning to form. She curled into a tight ball and turned her face to the dim light from her small, barred window. She smiled weakly as it hit her, relishing it's warmth. _A few months ago, this would have been just another ray of sunlight. Yet another thing you expected to just BE there. How things can change... _a plate of food was pushed through the door, but she ignored it and continued facing her small patch of light. The only light in all that darkness. And as suddenly as it came, it vanished. The cold air struck her like a physical blow. She rubbed her hands up and down her legs, trying to keep it for as long as she could. But there was only so much she could do. Every rub opened another wound, and she would rather be cold than bleed to death.

A few hours later, Arya opened her eyes. The sun had moved, and Arya realised it was almost time for her to be taken out and interrogated again. She groaned and clutched her stomach. She felt bloated and dizzy. Suddely, she heaved herself up and vomited in the nearest corner. A guard outside heard her and came in. "You know i care no' if ya ill, but you will no' make me clean these cells! If you needa empty your stoma', tell someone, don't wai'!" He called his friend over. "Look! She's gone and-" Arya heaved again, loathing the sour taste in her mouth. She hadn't eaten in days, and hadn't drunk yet that today, so what she was throwing up she didn't know. The first guard dragged her out of the cell and threw a wooden bucket in front of her furiously, then he and the second man took rags and water into the cell. Two guards stood watch over Arya, though how she could have possibly escaped...

"Curse this bloody elf. She's more trouble then she's worth, i tell you!" The second one said as Arya vomited into the pail. Footsteps echoed around the corridor as Durza descended the spiral staircase. He saw Arya, who had finished emptying her stomach, groaning on the ground. "What happened?" he said coldly. The tone of his voice betrayed his emotions; he was worried. "This ruddy elf went an' heaved all over the cell!" The first one exclaimed, waving a hand over the mess he was cleaning up. Durza grabbed Arya's forearm and looked her in the eyes. _Don't pretend you're sorry for what you've done to me. You did have a choice. I know you did. _Durza looked taken aback at Arya's harsh words, and spoke while pulling her along to the torture chambers. _You don't understand... some of this, yes some is I, can't be controlled. The king, he gives me instructions, and i feel myself hating him more and more. But i can't take it out on him, so who am i meant to take it out on? My captees, my victims. You, and the rest of them, should be used to this kind of treatment, so what does it matter if i am ordered to do it or it is my choice? _

He unlocked the heavily bolted door to her usual chamber with a whispered word, and pushed her roughly in. She stumbled, her feet still healing, and fell. A sharp pain exploded in her abdomen, but she quickly stood. _Just get this over with. _Durza smiled, though in admiration or pleasure she couldn't be sure. His guards strapped her to the table, and he picked up a branding iron in the shape of a dragons paw. She quivered and bit her lip as he plundered the iron into the fire. It heated quickly, it's orange glow radiating around the small empty chamber. He pressed it lighty against her leg. Writhing in pain, Arya screamed. "Unless you tell us where you sent that egg, this will happen for the rest-" he pressed a bit harder, "-Of-" his hand scraped against her ankle, "-Your-" he pushed with all his strenghth on the iron, sending her into hysterics, "-life!"

She slipped out of conciousness as the paw-shaped iron moved up to her back. The Shade pulled his cloak off her, brushing a hand against the tattoo on her shoulder, before putting a dragon pawprint directly on the base of her sweaty spine. He stood back and admired his handiwork. Thousands of scars, cuts, burns and now pawprints covered her back. Some oozed a clear liquid, while others seemed to be healing slightly. Durza turned her over and poured the antidote for yesterday's Skilna Bragh into her, along with the drug to stop her magic flow. He sadly admired her beautifuly carved face, now somewhat haunting, before renewing her dose of Skilna Bragh.

"Take her back to her cell. And make sure she eats and drinks more, if we are to continue thrashing her so then she must keep _some _strength." Durza ordered one of the guards. He sat back and watched her being dragged away, her chains dragging her down like they dragged down his heart. He was so confused...one moment he wanted to kill her, to cause as much pain as he possibly could, and the next moment he just wanted to treasure her, to save her. As much as he hated himself for thinking it, it was the first option more often. Something about her just made him mad! He rubbed his temples and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Anything wrong, master?" Asked the remaining guard. Durza was about to tell him, when suddenly he remembered who he was and why torturing this elf was so important. "Get back to work, you impertinent fool, or i shall brand you too!" He snarled before sweeping from the room.

**Kind of short, yes, but it's Easter and i have nothing better to do. So Happy Easter! This chapter is like it is because i'm under the influence of chocolate and Evanescence's The Open Door. Goddamn them!**

**StorMAngelXXMe- Thank yoooou! I wasn't too big a fan of this pairing at first either, but it grew on me!**

**Durzas Follower- Lol yes, i thought it mightn't be so cute after that! This chapter is (hopefully) less confusing, but i doubt it's more romantic. Blame Jypsi, SHE'S making me write the rape scenes lol!**

**Mean Titan-Likewise!**

**Smile For Me- I'm guessing money! Yes, i loved and hated that chapter too. This update soon enough? ;)**

**Amethyst Jem124- Well, i'm proud of being your first Eragon story read!! -**

**Swim Freak 9000- Aww thank you! I'm still amazed i haven't got any flames! Hahah i'd call updating this soon being a nobody, it's saying i haven't got anything better to do!**

**Thankyou all for all your kind words and support! Any suggestions would be kindly appreciated! Oh yeah, and review or I shall poke you with a spoon! Love yall!**


	7. Talk To Me

Durza sighed. He slowly made his way down the spiral staircase and peered through the bars of the elf's cell. He could only just make out her silhouette, hunched over in the moonlight. It had been a month, if this illness got any worse she would have to be taken out of this cell to a healer. He clicked his tongue. The King would not have her die without answers. Without giving in.

He swung open the door which groaned loudly in the still air, and faced Arya. She trembled and averted his gaze. "This ailment, is is any worse than the first day?" He almost choked on his words, hoping and praying for the right answer. "I-it's no worse, but it's just co-continuous. It h-happens everyday, mainly after i've wo-woken up." Durza's fist clenched in his pockets. His heart felt frozen solid and he gasped for air. "Don't let anyone take her out until i've spoken to you first!" Durza snapped at the guard of her cell. He sprinted along the rows of cells. Dirty, anxious and worn faces snarled at him through the bars. He hissed back and continued running, but to where... he knew not. He mindlessly ran until he found himself at the entrance to a guard's dorm. Not just any guard, but the one who had asked how he was a week or so ago, Gaedric. _I must be mad..._he thought to himself, but knocked firmly on the door anyway. A shuffle was heard inside, and a small childs cry echoed across the hall as the heavy wooden door swung inwards. "What do you-Master! Forgive me, i did not... i wasn't expecting-" Durza cut in front of Gaedric's stumbling words. "It is alright, i should have announced my arrival but it was a short detour, a whim." Gaedric bowed humbly. "What is it you would like, Master?" Gaedric trembled slightly; only on bad occasions did Durza visit his guards, and Gaedric was being slightly over-cheerful. "I was just...i...i need to speak to...well, you. If you're available." Durza tripped and slurred his words. Inside his head, a battle was was raging.

_Do it! Tell him what is happening!_

_He is but a poor guard! When has he ever shown you grace before?_

_When he asked how i was! Nobody has ever done that to me before._

_That doesn't mean you can throw away everything to 'talk'! Think about this, if he tells anyone at all, you will be murdered in the most painful way physically possible!_

_But if i don't tell anyone, it could blow in my face. I would rather tell someone, and of course he will be sworn to secrecy. Then i might have someone to blame, so to speak._

_When you put it like that..._

"May i come in?" Durza asked in a smooth voice. It was hardly needed, Gaedric had to let Durza in anyway, but he wanted to start off on a good foot. Gaedric opened the door wider to allow his master in. Durza found himself in a small cramped dorm with the curtains drawn and fire lit. A short, plump woman spoon-fed a toddler in a rickety wooden chair to the left. She immediately tried to stand, afraid of why Durza was there. "Never fear, i'm only here to talk to your husband. But i must ask you to leave us in peace, lady." She nodded and picked up her child and the bowl and spoon before hurrying off out the door. Gaedric passed Durza a drink of whiskey with shaking hands. Durza nodded in acknowledgment before saying, "What i am about to tell you must be told to no one. Am i understood?" Gaedric nodded. "Very well. I want you to swear it to me in the ancient language. Repeat after me." After the promise was made, Durza being sure to cover all loopholes, he leaned forward slightly, gazing intently into the fire. "I haven't been myself lately..." he muttered to himself. "May i ask why?" Gaedric injected. Durza almost fumed. _How dare he..._ then he remembered that this man had accepted him, tried to help him and most importantly: cared. "Well..."

Arya awoke with a start. Her stomach bulged oddly and her head spun. _I really am ill... _she put a hand on her swollen belly, as if to calm it, and felt it give an odd jerk. She returned her fingers to the spot, startled. She let out a cry as something pounded on her palm. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." She kept her hand on her stomach as she got to her feet, and felt it wobble. She swore loudly and bit down hard on her scarred knuckles.  
"Durza, you bastard! You've got me pregnant!"

**:O Need i say more? One reviewer already guessed, and i think a few others might've got some of the clues, but i tried to conceal it slightly. Hopefully you aren't angry at me for making such a short chapter, but i'm sure you'll agree when i say that it was pretty important. I shant update until i have enough reviews to quench my thirst!**


	8. Tourniquet

**Ah, sorry! I forgot to mention that when Arya is in her cell, she is chained, ok?**

Arya was shaking, a million thoughts racing through her over-worked and drugged mind. What would happen to this child? Would Durza kill it? How _would _he react? _I feel sure he'll blame this on someone else... possibly a guard or... ahhh i'm not thinking straight. Just stop. _She rubbed her throbbing head and stared wearily at her stomach. It hadn't grown much in the month since it's conceiving, because of the drugs maybe? Or maybe-

Her thoughts were cut short by the rusty, metallic squeal of her cell door being pushed open. In came Durza and another guard she realised as a man called Gaedric. He was often caring enough to her, more so than anyone else had been. Durza threw his ebony cloak at the guard outside her door, forcing him to hang it up for him. Gaedric and the Shade sat down in the middle of the floor, facing Arya. Gaedric looked as though he had been crying, or at least been upset deeply, and Durza looked slightly victorious. Arya surveyed them before asking. "Why are you here." it was more of a statement than a question, really. More of a confirmation that they really were there. Nothing seemed real anymore. "We are here to discuss..." Durza glanced nervously at the door before continuing, "...the child." Arya's breath caught in her throat. She spluttered, "How do you know? And what does this man have to do with it?" Durza nodded in acknowledgment to Gaedric before replying, "Gaedric here has agreed to claim fathership for the child. The torture will continue, as always, but will not be so harsh as to kill the b-baby." He stammered at the last word. He still couldn't believe it... him... a _father. _Part of it made him proud, but another, much larger part, filled his very bones with dread. _At least i wont be the one to blame for it...i've made sure of that. _

"Do you have no family, Gaedric?" Arya asked tentatively. "Aye, a wife and a beautiful baby boy. But they have been notified, and agree to let me help you and my Master. They know none of it is true." Arya saw his hands clenched and the mention of his family; he clearly did not want to do this. "Of course, i will be accused of adultery, but i will do anything for my Master." Arya inwardly cursed Durza. He was dragging an innocent family into this, against their will. "S-so you wont harm my baby?" Arya asked nervously. As much as she loathed the idea of being dragged down by a child, she couldn't hack it off and forget about it like she would a burden. It was a whole new life, and one to be cherished. Desperately she prayed to her god that this child was born outside of this hell-hole. She started thinking of how she could make it's life so much better than her own, but was interrupted by Durza's voice. "You will tell no one who the real father is, as Gaedric has promised not to, and you will swear it in the ancient language for us." Arya sighed and repeated Durza's words, too tired, confused and drugged to remember them on her own. "Today, i will take you to the torture chamber as usual, but you will not be as severely beaten. The king will know about the child by tomorrow, and i will not be ordered to kill it. The king will not touch it if it has elf blood, even half. It would be too valuable to loose. Gaedric may loose his job, as possibly his life, but we're willing." Arya's head spun, she hadn't taken in a word.

Before she knew it, she was lying on the long torture table, the guards this time standing outside the door, and Durza was again burning her. But this time he stayed far away from her mid-section, and burnt the nerve-endings on the soles of her feet. At the end, he healed a few wounds on her stomach. "I want this baby to be as happy and healthy as possible, but don't expect to be healed often." He forced the usual drugs into her, slightly less than usual, and gave her a small fleeting smile before she was dragged off again. _Don't get used to getting it so easy, you'll get a big head. _

Arya settled back against the opposite wall to the one she usually leant against. Her feet felt like molten lava was coursing through them, though she was grateful for the spare the rest of her body had got. She curled up and closed her eyes, dreaming of what it might be like to have a child of her own.

_She could see herself with a baby in her arms, she smiling and the infant crying. She stroked the child's cheek, high and proud like hers, and saw tears rolling down her own cheeks in joy._

Her dreams continued for quite some time, until she awoke with a start. The last thing she had dreamed of was not about a baby, but something entirely more sinister. She dreamed that the egg had fallen into the wrong clutches, the hands of someone from the Empire. She realised that tears were were rolling down her cheeks, this time not in joy. She hunched her shoulders slightly and sobbed into the cold night air.

_Eragon saw a young woman, bent over by sorrow, chained in a cold, hard cell. A beam of moonlight shone through the barred window set high in the wall and fell on her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek, like a liquid diamond._

**((A/N-sorry about this note! Ok the above is an extraction from Eragon, it's how he sees her in his dream, ok? And secondly, this really should be the end of this chapter, but i'll continue cause i'm bored. So about, ohhh another two months has passed since that dream Eragon had about her, ok? So Arya is now three months pregnant. Thanks!!))**

Arya rubbed the whip-marks on her arms and upper back. It definately wasn't helping her back pains. She had shifted again to the middle of the room, as far as her chains would allow, to sit in her temporary sunlight. In the short time she was in it, she allowed herself to do nothing, just simply relax as much as she could and let her mind fly away. She felt like it was the only thing keeping her sane, keeping her alive. A voice called out to her from the corridor, "Elf! You're being taken out early today, the king wants us to go a bit harder on you." It was Gaedric. He opened the door and lifted Arya to her feet. As always, he pulled the chains of her frail but growing arm before leading her away, but this time Durza was not with him. He sighed and rubbed his head as he lead her along. "It's my last day of work today. Tomorrow my family and i leave this city for good. I am no longer welcome here, and my wife and child wish to come with me." Arya patted his arm lightly. "I hope for the best for you and your family. I'm sorry this had to happen." Gaedric shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. I also hope you and the child will be happy and healthy throughout your hopefully long lives." Arya grimaced and he continued walking, leaving her standing at the door with the other two guards to wait.

She stumbled back into her cell, almost glad to have the chains back on if it meant she could get away from the branding irons and whips. She lay on the small, musty cot. She hardly ever went near it, it smelt so bad and was harder than the stone beneath it, but this time she felt drawn to it. She cried again, for everything. It was almost a habit now, when no one was around she cried. Her hand flopped over the edge and a trickle of blood dripped of her hand from the large open wound on her shoulder-blade.

_He could tell that something was wrong with her. Her breathing was irregular, and she shook-whether from cold or pain, he did not know. In the semidarkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tip of her fingers. Eragon knew it was blood._

**Ok, FanFiction wouldn't let most people update! Aaargh! BTW, like my new name:D I'm not planning on making this a story following _Eragon_'s lines, i just added a few bits from the book in...ummm...because. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, i kept changing my mind about what i wanted to happen. Wont be updating for a while so that should satisfy you! Erm, ok...i didn't expect that to work...  
**


	9. Secrets revealed

**Ok, now Arya's around six months pregnant. Excuse the jumps in time, but i kind of want to get the baby out soon!**

Durza's small, comforting smile didn't ease Arya's worries. In fact, the lacerations she received stung more and more, and she feared the stress of being chained to a wall for most of the day and not being able to sleep at night might not see her give life to her last remaining hope, the baby.

Galbatorix would soon grow tired of the endless torture without the answers he wanted, and if indeed she was poor of health, how could she possibly be of any use to him?

And Durza.

Durza.

Maybe it was her warped sense of time or the fact that his subtleties were getting to her, but now Arya felt such self disgust that she could have believed the word of a Shade so cunning as Durza. He wanted to have his way with her, and nothing more. She tried to overlook what she had seen in Galbatorix's throne room, and decided she had two options; escape or die.

Arya cried softly, tears seeping from behind her shut eyelids. The empathy she had once felt for Durza was gone. She feared his return, and new it meant only bad news. His plan had seemed like her ticket to freedom, but she was sure it benefited Durza solely, and she could not stand another day in that Hell hole.

The disgusting watery paste Gaedric passed as breakfast slid on a tray under the door. Arya pushed it aside and thought. She needed some way to distracted Durza and get herself out of the cell at the same time. She heard distant footsteps of others in the castle and knew it would have to be soon.

She saw the sun peering over the horizon, and knew it wouldn't be long before her body was torn at like a rag doll once more. No…

She cried frantically; today, unlike the rest, she voiced her dread. With all her remaining strength, the elf hurled the tray of food at the opposite wall, still with some force, sending sparks as it scraped along the cold concrete. Arya's tired face lit. She had an idea. For the first time in months, she smiled.

She jumped. Gaedric's sword rang out as he rapped it against the steel bars of her cell as he gave her a condescending glare. If Durza returned, he could fuck her all he wanted, and no amount of blood could dampen her newly awakened spirits.

Unless of course, she was dead.

The Shade gave his horse's reins to the stable hand without a word. He had to deal with some beggars who had broken in to a grain stall and stolen three times their weight worth in animal feed. Not a very nice job; to cut a man's finger's off.

He stalked to the prison, a small amount of electricity emitted from his palms as he passed some Urgal's, then again when he entered the King's throne room. Although, Galbatorix wasn't there, this surprised Durza; he expected to be shouted at, hit or…

But then the thought was completely wiped from his mind and the electricity was drained from his body as he saw smoke coming from the elf's cell. In an instant, he had dissipated and was greeted with a rush of intense heat to the face. He jumped back. Urgal's tried desperately to put the fire out. It was then he noticed Gil'ead's healer holding Arya on the ground, coughing from the smoke, and he felt a rush of relief. Durza, on instinct was about to step over to her, but was stopped by a spindly, knarled hand.

"Going somewhere?" Durza didn't need to turn around; he knew who it was. "I was...just about to give her another fifty lashes...for almost burning down the city, my Lord." Galbatorix's grip tightened. "Come with me." Durza was half dragged into Galbatorix's throne room, and pushed to the floor using magic. "Don't...lie...to me!" The king pushed down on Durza's throat with every word, choking him, leaving him grappling for life. "W-what do you mean?"

"The guard, Gaedric, told me of your plans, of your acheivements. How you made the elf with child. How you plan to use one of _my _men to cover up _your _mistake. And most of all...how you have gone against your word to the Empire, and fallen in love with your captee." Durza cried out as an enormous amount more pressure was magically forced onto his throat, almost binding him to death. He pushed back as hard as he could, to no avail. He slipped into unconciousness, as Galbatorix released when a crash resounded behind them. There stood Arya, blackened with soot and frozen in shock as she saw that the room was inhabitted. He placed a nervous, shaky, pasty-white hand on her bulging belly as the baby kicked against her ribcage. The king smirked. "So, elf, you thought you could get away by setting fire to the castle? A rather poorly planned escape, pardon my mirth." She took a step forward as replied with a firmer voice than she thought she could muster, "It's Arya."

"What did you say?" He moved forward, only a few yards away from her now. "My name is Arya, not elf." The king stared in silence for a few moments before laughing, shaking his head and turning back to the Shade. "Your lover seems to be out cold. Perhaps you can joins him, _Arya._" He turned back again, and whispered, "_Slytha." _Arya fell, asleep before she hit the ground.

---------------------------------------------

Durza awoke, first aware of chains binding him to a stone wall, and secondly of a warm form pressed against his side. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, yawning. His chains allowed him to stretch his arms only a few inches higher than the ground. He peered blearily to his left, where Arya dozed, stomach rising and falling gently. He smiled grimly and put a hand to it. He felt the small form of a child, curled up inside, and grinned widely. If he was stuck here, at least he was with the two he loved. He shuffled closer, and whispered soothing words into Arya's ear. If he was to be killed, and he was almost certain he would, he wanted his child and Arya to be happy. "Stay safe. _Wiol p__ömnuria ilian." _Arya smiled in her sleep, seeming to light up the room, and Durza kissed her forehead goodnight.

** . I kept getting stuck, and then i couldn't remember what i had planned, and Jypsi is to thank for the majority of this chapter!!! Yay! Please review, my friends!! Oh yes, and Jypsi and myself have worked out the sex and name of the baby, but i am open to any new names you can think of, male or female!!**


	10. The runaway

**Ok, now she's around eight months pregnant, so her and Durza have been chained for two months. Seriously, i'm sorry about the delays, but i just cant start the open sentence, so Jypsi always ends up helping with the first part, then i kinda get interested later on and thats when i write more. This process takes me a good few weeks, as you may have noticed, but it will take longer now since i'm trying to let Jypsi write her OWN stories, and not mine! GAAAH i did it AGAIN!!! I forgot to add that Gaedric was dead in the corner of the room, lol. Something waaay too important to forget, right? Sigh. Oh well, now you know. Sorry this note is looooong, but in this story, Elves are born with the knowledge of where their home, Ellesmera, is. Ok?**

* * *

_Arya and Durza ran. Well, Durza did the running and held Arya in his arms, Arya who was heavy with child. She couldn't recognise where they were, but even at midnight, the broiling heat blasted at them from the East, and she could only guess they were entering the Hadarac. Shaken out of her reverie by Durza's cries of pain, she placed a cold, pale hand against his cheek. "Take me away, my love..."_

_-----_

"Arya...Arya? ARYA!"

She awoke with a dramatic jolt, gasping for breath. Durza's concerned face loomed over her. "We're being moved somewhere, and they want to take us now. Do you need help getting up?" She shook her head. She was currently refusing to speak to him, even now, in the circumstances. The Empire knew whos baby it was. Gaedric had been killed. Arya was under stress, which naturally made women give birth earlier. Durza seemed to think she loved him. She loved him. _W-what? Where did that come from? You don't love him! _But she could no longer keep lying; it was true. She was in love with the Shade who had made her life an irreversable hell.

Inwardly, she kicked herself, outwardly she groaned and tried to stand up. The weight of her abdomen pulled her down, and for a few seconds she felt like she was suspended, before she tipped back. Strong yet fragile hands caught her under her arms, and she blushed. "Thank you." They were quite happy for a change of scenery, and almost smiled at the guard that came in to unchain them. Almost.

"You two will walk behind me every step of the way, any sudden movement will result in your death. Keep in your head that the only thing keeping _you_-" here he looked at Arya "-alive is the child, half elf, which the king needs. He's heard elves are born with a...good sense of direction." He sneered at them, to show he knew what he spoke of. Arya's heart stopped. _So now i can't even keep my own child. _Durza, who stood next to her, stiffened, and his eyes darted madly around as they were let out, as though forming another plan. Three guards strode in front of them, one on either side, and another three behind. Durza bent down slightly and whispered in Arya's ear, "Three counts after i cough, bend over and act like the baby is coming, they'll crowd around and i can escape and come back for you tonight." She tilted her head slightly to show she had heard him. _I don't like the thought of being here all by myself...but what other choice do i have? At least it wont be for long. _Durza's cough alerted her to her surroundings. _One...two... _Arya cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Her breath quickened and the soldiers crowded around her.

"What do we do? It's not due for at least another month!"

"You two, go alert the king!"

"Does she have to scream so loud? It's hurting my ears."

As they quarelled, Durza shuffled backwards without their notice. The guards had taken Durza and Arya's chains of so they could walk faster, and Durza had never had an easier escape. He stumbled a few times- side effects of the drugs, he told himself- but could otherwise get out quite efficiently. He didn't need to remember where the nearest exit was, it was right at the end of the corridor. He pushed himself faster- they would have noticed his absence by now- and disappeared out the door. The doorkeepers obviously hadn't been notified that his status had been changed to prisoner, and let him out freely.

Durza sprinted as fast as his worn, drugged legs could carry him, but didn't seem to be covering any ground. He stumbled over a discarded cart wheel and fell. He could hear soldiers cries from the castle, and fumbled to get up before they found him, or at least his tracks. As he stood up, a soldier lept out from behind a building. The last thing he saw was a sword raised above his head, before his vision flashed and the world went dark.

* * *

**You'll find out of he's dead or not next time! Lol! Writing this, i was listening to "My Humps" by BEP and "Naked" By Avril Lavigne. Not good choices, i'm thinking!**


	11. Love hurts

**Ahhhh! I forgot the reviews last time! Here, i'll do them now along with chapter tens...**

**Lady Tourniquet- **Ahhhh you'll just have to wait, my dear friend! Lol, but i can confirm that the baby wont be killed. An elf child is too valuable, especially since it will know where the elves live, so Galbatorix can destroy them once he's wrecked the poor childs mind.

**Jimmy-barnes-13- **Lol, I'm trying, I'm trying!

**Lilly Rose Redrider-** Yes, torturing Arya is rather addictive. She's much too perfect, and needs to be ruffled slightly!

**Durzas Follower-**Hahah, yes you can say it's cute now!

**Bob35bonk3r5-** Every chapter i make up a new story line, and every chapter it's changed again! It all depends on my mood...if i get more reviews, i'll be happier, hence the fluffy chapters!

**Tigress Warrior-** Yeah, we all knew he had a soft side!

**Amethyst Jem124- **Jordyn...that's a pretty name! And it could be used for a girl OR boy...i'll let you know soon whether it'll be used. If it isn't the baby, it'll be someone else!

**Smile For Me- **Yes, Eragon will be in this, but he'll aready be paired up with someone. Yes, OOC is what i do! Well, would you think someone that had (forceably, i'll admit) raped you actually loved you??

**Alsdssg- **Yeah, Gaedric was forced. He'd have to have been, since Durza took such precautions against him telling willingly. 

**TheShadowCat12- **Lol, thank you! Durza was quite...fetching in the book. But i blatantly refuse to talk about movie Durza.

**X Lost Fairytale- **Lol, ending? Why, it's just the beginning!

**Durzas Follower- **(sniffle) Please don't leave me! If you read on, you shall find the answer you seek!

**Lady Touniquet- **You want the baby? I'm sorry, but it already has parents! The king IS very evil, yes. If you can hold your breath until the baby is born, there might be more rape/torture. Erin? Who's Erin?

**Alsdssg- **(lol, i hope you realise how hard your name is to remember!) I know i told you this in the reply, but their relationship is perched on a rather high, rather crumbly cliff. Could you love Durza in the circumstances? Even after all he'd done to you? Could you love Arya, even though everything you've been taught to believe in is against that?

**Bob35bonk3r5- **Lol, getting there as fast as i can!

**Jimmy-Barnes-13- **Lol, yes! She does!

**Crystalblade Warrior- **Thank you! I'm absolutely amazed that i've only got one bad review, out of...78 now, isn't it? Anyway, my reviewers are my family!

* * *

**OH LOOK!! WHAT'T THAT?!?! IT LOOKS LIKE A BABY COMING!!! Warning, gets a little graphic towards the end, but that's what to expect when someone's in LABOUR!!!**

* * *

_Durza..._

Arya woke with a start, shaking violently. Visions of Durza filled her mind, his voice echoing hauntingly in her head. She wiped sweat from her brow and sat up slightly, wincing. Since he had left, almost a month ago according to her calculations, the beatings had stopped. They had all believed her fake labour was a sign that the baby was ill, and had put her in a different cell until it was born. It was slightly smaller, but it smelt much cleaner, and had a noticable absence of slime.

She traced a crack in the stone with her finger, marvelling at how much her senses had returned since her drug intake had also receeded. Not that they'd take it away all together, but just enough so as not to touch the baby. She could think of certain words from the ancient language, but nothing happened when they were uttered. This helped slightly, because during the day she could try and find a suitable name for her baby. She knew not whether it was a male or female, but she'd chosen a few for each, just to be sure. However, none of this helped her backaches, or the moments of panic when she felt the baby suddenly kick violently. But she took this as a feeling of gratitude that her child was alright.

It was an early morning, some day towards the end of the week, when just like every other day she was awoken with thoughts of Durza. But this one seemed so _real. _There was Durza, sprawled across the ground, eyes wide in fear as a soldier drew his sword. With a kick of his legs, Durza flicked the sword away and kicked the soldier in the fork of his legs. The soldier fell heavily, his sheild crashing down on Durza's head, rending him unconcious. Arya shivered slightly, pressing her aching back harder against the stone. A sudden movement from the tiny window of her cell make her jump, and struggle to a stand. She took a few cautious steps forward, hesitant as to who or what could be outside before sunrise. "_Arya?"_ Someone hissed.

"Y-yes?" She whispered back, walking closer. "Who are you?"

With a screech, the bars holding her in were snapped in half, and a face appeared, staring down worryingly. "Durza?" She cried, not quite believing it was him. "Arya, hush. I'm so sorry i didn't come back sooner, but you will thank me when you've seen what i've done." He smiled and took her hands in his. "We don't have much time, but i want you to know that...i love you, Arya."

She took a deep breath and replied, "I love you too Durza." He smiled and nodded. "Then we can get you out of here." He strode over to the window again, and magicked it wider so Arya and her bump could fit out. He pulled her up after him, and took her hand, leading her quickly to the other side of the deserted street. She was surprised to feel the cool droplets of rain against her fragile skin, but lavished in the thought of being somewhat cleaner than before. The only thing Arya could see different about Durza was a bandage around his arm and the fact that he had cut his shoulder-length hair almost completely off. He pulled her down a small alleyway, and pressed his hands against her stomach. "Look at you..." he whispered, to himself it seemed. "You will be the best mother anyone could ask of you, Arya." She pressed her forehead against his own, breathing deeply. "We need to leave now. In my abscence, i made us a home on the edge of the Hadarac. It wont be too hot there, just the right temperature. It will do until our son or daughter is born, then you can return to your people."

"If i return, you go with me." She said, stepping back. He smiled, but said nothing, leading her down the alleyway. "It's only a few days from here, if we move quickly. The guards wont know you're gone until after sunrise, and we'll be far in front of them by then. I haven't got a horse, for fear of being recognised, so we'll walk."

And they did. Arya was weak, but could retain a steady pace. Durza let her rest often, but she hardly ever took him up on his offers. She ate plentifully for the first time, washed herself in the occasional outburst of rain and laughed as Durza told her stories of what he had been doing. That evening, they settled down near a bend in the Ramr river and Durza made a small fire. "It can't be too big, or it will be seen from afar." Explained Durza. They ate in silence, pondering anything and everything, and when she was done, Durza threw her a blanket. "You sleep, i'll watch." She thanked him, and lay straight on her back.

Durza watched her peaceful face, set glowing by the flickering light of the fire, and smiled to himself. A growl sounded from behind him, and he whipped around. A man crashed through the bushes, sword drawn. His eyes widdened in fear as Durza's palm glowed maliciously. "Y-you wouldn't..."

Durza smirked. "Wouldn't i?" He threw an enormous orange ball of fire at the man, but not before the soldier had made enough noise for any of his followers to hear him. He awoke Arya quickly, and helped her to get up, but while his back was turned, another soldier crept up behind him and tried to hack at his leg. Arya screamed and kicked viciously, and the man fell, leaving Durza with a long wound.

Then Arya and Durza ran. Well, Durza did the running and held Arya in his arms, Arya who was heavy with child. She couldn't recognise where they were, but even at midnight, the broiling heat blasted at them from the East, and she could only guess they were entering the Hadarac. Shaken out of her reverie by Durza's cries of pain, she placed a cold, pale hand against his cheek. "Take me away, my love..." He ran into the night, not stopping or breaking his fast pace. He was sure the soldiers would have horses, but if he could just get back to his house without them catching up... but then again, it was at least another days travel ahead, and that was if he continued running. He'd become exhausted a while back, and was not aided by Arya's weight. He'd have to stop shortly, and they'd surely find him. But where to go? He spotted a rocky outcrop far off in the distance, and made that his aim. His legs pulled and strained, and the dried blood stretched his skin.

He was hardly a few yards from the rockery when Arya let out a cry. "D-Durza!" She gasped, arms clutching him tightly. "The baby!" Cursing, Durza sprinted the last few steps and gently laid Arya down, her head resting against a large rock. "Is it coming? We'll be safe here, since we're hidden, but only for a short time." He said, hand wiping worriedly at her head which was sweltering hot. She nodded, in answer to both things he'd said, and whimpered again. "Ok, hold still." He whispered, taking the blankets off her shoulders and spreading them out nea her knees. "Alright, I'm going to lift you on to one of these, and use one to wrap the baby in, ok?" She faught back tears and nodded again. Durza heaved her sideways, her screams echoing in his ears. "Hellfire! I know it's hard, but you're going to have to be a it quieter, princess!" He knelt down a ways off from where she lay, and cleared a patch of dirt from rocks. With a few choice words, he drew water to the surface, and scooped up some for her to drink. She sipped gratefully, and Durza smiled at the feeling of her fragile lips against his palm. "Arya, we need to get him or her our as soon as possible, so you'll have to try really hard for me."

"Son or daughter."

"Sorry?"

"You...said him or her. It's either your...son or d-daughter." She smiled weakly, but it came out as more of a grimace. Grinning, he leant a little closer and removed her pants. He hushed her, and stuck one finger inside. She hardly felt it in the torrent of pain already eminating from her pelvis. "It's coming quickly, but you'll have to start pushing. On three...one...two...THREE!" She bit down on her lip hard as her body spasmed with the harsh push. Blood trickled down her neck, which Durza wiped away. "Come on Arya! Harder!" She heaved again, tears rolling down her cheeks, into her hair. "I-i can't do this!" She almost screamed it, but remembered that she had to be silent. "Yes you can! All the things you put up with at Uru'baen? They're nothing compared to this. All you have to do is push as hard as you can!" Arya took his hand in hers and squeezed hard as she pushed.

&&&

"I can see a head!" Cried Durza. Arya laughed somewhat hysterically, sweat, tears and blood soaking her body. "Come on, just a few more pushes!" Arya took a deep breath and moved all her muscles at the same time. Pain ripped at her insides, but she felt an enormous movement between her legs. "Yes! Brilliant!" Durza laughed, his eyes wide in wonder at his beautiful baby. The next time, Arya squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with every fibre she had. She squealed, and the baby squealed as it was brought into the world. Its cries rung out like alarm bells, and Arya breathed a sigh of relief as Durza broke the umbilical cord. He wrapped their child up in the last blanket, and rubbed it vigourously. "Arya, we have a daughter!" He kissed her forehead and handed her their child. "She's beautiful!" Arya whispered. "I have a few names, if you want to hear them?" Durza pressed the blood-stained blanket between her legs and sat next to her. "Of course i would."

She rattled off a long list of names, before they found one they both liked. "It suits her, does it not?" Arya smiled at her new daughter, already asleep in her arms, feeding. "Yes...Kaida is a very suitable name"

* * *

**Aww! Sweet!! Kaida is Japanese, it means 'little dragon'! I loved it! -! Anyway, this should content you all for a little while! Best of luck!**


	12. Homecoming

**Hey. Guess what? I'm updating. n.n**

**However, this is the last chapter, because I don't want it to go into limbo again. So hopefully this will give you avid readers some closure.**

**Please review or message with any questions or whatever. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Arya? What...?"

"Mother, please. Let me explain this."

The queen looked to be a whole lot of emotions at the same time. Taken aback, furious, upset, confused. She put a hand to her heaving chest and sat lightly on a conveniently placed white cane chair. There was a pause as she observed the sight of her daughter, gaunt, pale and sickly, carrying a small child and standing next to... _a shade!_

The queen hissed and said in a low, threatening voice, "You had _better _explain this, girl! What have you got yourself into!"

Arya found herself weeping as she retold her torture, capture, pregnancy and home on the outskirts of the Hadarac. She found that although she loved being here, home among the leafy green, she had also loved her little ramshackle home that her lover had built for her.

The queen clicked her fingers and chairs were brought over for Arya and Durza.

"Are you meaning to tell me," The queen began quietly, studying her intertwined hands. "That this man, this _shade, _has tortured you, hurt you... done unmentionable things to you, and yet you have brought his child into this world and find yourself in _love _with him?"

Arya and Durza looked at each other. "In so many words, mother, yes."

The queen's eyes widened in ager and outrage and her chest swelled pompously. "Well!" was all she could seem to say, rather breathlessly.

"You and I both know that Durza was under the king's power. To this day, we still have no idea how we even managed to escape, as the king was so rigid in his security."

Kaida awoke and started fussing. Arya spoke gently to her, tickling under her chin until she made Kaida chuckle.

The baby's laughter seemed to awake something in her grandmother's manner. She sat up straight and tossed back her long hair. "Well, no matter _why _the shade did it, he's still done something irreversible and irrepressible. He cannot stay here with us. As for you, Arya, you will resume training and will meet the Rider soon enough. I will have the child looked after."

Arya's head snapped up and her heart beat increased. Kaida, sensing her mother's stress, started to cry.

"You... you can't take her away. She is everything to me. Durza and I have worked hard to escape with our lives, let alone hers too. We deserve her, and we love her. You want the world, mother, I know you. You can't be content to sit back and watch somebody _else _be happy. You think you ought to have it all." Arya was standing up now, handing Kaida to Durza.

She admired Durza's silence through this; his bearing of insults and of her mother's talking like he wasn't there.

The queen stood too, her chair falling backwards. "You will _not _speak to me like that _ever again. _I don't care for your age; I am your mother and I will not be spoken to like it!"

Elves had begun to creep through the trees to watch the confrontation. Some gasped at the sight of Durza, some cooed at Kaida, and others made no noise at all, only stood, solemnly watching.

"You can't control me anymore, mother. I'm too far gone." Arya stared straight into her mother's eyes.

Islanzadi, seeing Arya's direct, serious stare, was reminded of Arya as a small child. She remembered when her father was gone. She remembered when Faolin was gone. She remembered when Arya was gone, too. Her eyes welled with tears and she whispered, "I need you so much closer."

Arya shook her head and quietly repeated, "I'm too far gone."

An unspoken sentence flowed between Durza and Arya, and they both turned and walked away. From behind, Arya could hear her mother's quiet cries, but she paid no notice.

"You were very brave," Durza said quietly, holding tightly to Kaida.

"Thank you," Arya replied, even though she didn't feel brave. She smelt small and insignificant and hurt.

She lead her family to a large tree, which she hugged before starting to climb. Durza looked up into the tree, and could see a distant treehouse in the limbs.

A moment later, a long stick-and-string ladder unfolded down and Durza began his ascent, Kaida held tight to his chest.

Up in the treehouse, Arya and Durza sat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other, their child asleep between them.

"Arya." Durza said simply. Her name seemed to him to hold every connotation of the word "love", so he said it as a way of saying he loved her.

She smiled and said, "Durza."

"Arya, I... I have something to ask," he began shyly.

Sensing the seriousness of the moment, Arya straightened her back and nodded.

"Will you be my wife?" Durza asked quickly.

Arya, surprised and excited, made a small squeak before leaning over and giving Durza a quick hug.

Durza laughed. "Was that a yes?"

"Of course it was a yes!" She laughed back.

**---**

Later that night, when the sky was a dark canopy above them, Durza held Arya and Kaida and lay in silence, staring at the stars.

"I love you," he said softly, thinking Arya was asleep.

"I must be dreaming," she smiled.


End file.
